Shadow Men
by Edi7or
Summary: AU. The result of no sleep and random thoughts. You'll have to read to find out more. One shot, tell me what you think.


**A quick one shot i did at 3 in the morning and this was t****he result.** **Might make a full story but i'm not sure.**

**R and R.**

* * *

Shadow** Men**

The moon slipped out of view behind a cloud as a hooded figure sat motionlessly on a roof top watching his prey, his white robes pooling at his feet.

* * *

"Many believe kings, queens, lords and chiefs rule our land"

* * *

Below people scuttle around, courtesans charming men young and old, soldiers stumbling out of the pubs after a round of drinks, all are unaware of the figure studying their every move.

"The kings, queens, lords and chiefs them selves believe they rule the land"

The hunter sees his prey move from the crowd, leaving for a home he will never reach.  
The atmosphere of the night changes, the prey knows something is wrong, knows that death is round the corner.  
The moon emerges from the clouds, bathing the once dark street in her warm glow as if trying to comfort the doomed prey.

* * *

"They are all wrong, they are merely pawns"

* * *

The prey catches a glimpse of the hunters shadow, he panics and runs, knowing what is approaching.  
To the hunter the chase is on, he thunders across the roof top never once looking to see where his feet are landing, without slowing he sours like a hawk from one roof to another.  
On the ground his pray is running from his death, he risks a glimpse over his shoulder. He knows the hunter is there, somewhere.

* * *

"The real rulers are never seen, never met and never known"

* * *

The prey spies his salvation, two of his companions stand guard as he stumbles towards them breathing heavily "help, you've got to help me"

"Calm down, what's gotten into you ?"

The hunter watches hidden from all eyes as his panicked pray shakes his would be saviour

"He's right behind me "

"Who ?"

"The assassin"

The prey and his guards watched the street intently nothing to be seen nor heard

"Have you been drinking again ?"

"He was right behind me I swear"

One of the guards moves off to the side slightly into the shadows, he will never bee seen again

"Sure you did, can you believe this guy Jeng ?"

There was no answer from Jeng nor the darkness.

* * *

"They are the men in the shadows, the whispers and the rumors, the voice with no face"

* * *

"Jeng!, Hey Jeng you there ?"

Still the darkness remained quiet

The remaining guard looked around puzzled "where has that idiot gotten to".

The prey jerked his head round trying to spot something, anything in the shadows.

"You, stay here" ordered the guard before stomping into the darkness

"Wait, wait!" wailed the prey "you can't leave me" he got no answer.

* * *

"They control and manipulate the blind into doing their bidding and the blind don't even notice"

* * *

The prey slowly backed into a corner, his head darting back and forth searching in vane for the hunter.  
It was now the hunter decided to strike, a blade, glinting in the moon light, shot out of the darkness and struck the prey in his gut.

* * *

"They are locked in an endless war, hidden from all, the war between the Templars and the Assassins"

* * *

As quick as the blade appeared it slipped back into the darkness as the hunter emerged. The preys crimson blood seeped out of his wound staining his clothes and the ground a dark red. The prey fell to his knees, his blood seeping through his fingers before he collapsed on the ground.

As the prey took his last labored breath the hunter kneeled before his kill, he whispered a quick pray to the spirits before disappearing into the night.

The moon lingered over the street a little longer before disappearing behind the clouds as if saddened by the scene she had witnessed.

"I am Sokka of the water tribe, member of the brotherhood, follower of the creed.  
Nothing is true; everything is permitted"

* * *

**Yea i'm not sure my self to be honest, woke up a 3 for no reason so i decided some AC3 would be a good idea, some how made the link between Connor and Sokka and my sleep deprived brain thought 'that an epic idea write it down'.**

**Anyway Peace**

**E**


End file.
